Phantom Bomb
by Black Dragon of the Bayou
Summary: They said that creating a genetic supersoldier was impossible. They were wrong. And now the first batch has escaped after five years of captivity...My second TT fic, hope you like it. CH 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well, it's been a while, but I decided to give Teen Titans fanfiction another shot. If you don't recognize this name, perhaps you recognize my old penname BigLos07? Doesn't ring a bell? Well...I wasn't exactly a well-known writer then, nor am I now. I think my writing skills have improved significantly since I started, and after this fic gets rolling I hope you agree. I apologize for the hiatus, and I hope you all enjoy.

**_Phantom Bomb_**

**_Chapter One _**

**There has always been talk of various militaries and their respective countries attmepting to create the ultimate genetic soldier. Invincible, impervious to any type of pain, and completely void of emotion. Until recently, most people dismissed it as mere talk. Five years ago a group of allied nations succeeded at creating a batch of these super-soldiers and began to use them in various experimentations. Of the 1,000 or so people used in the experiment, only seven survived. When the creators realized the destructivepotential of these seven killers, they were put in a chemical-induced coma and locked away for study. Two years ago,they escaped. No one knows how they escaped...or their wherabouts.**

**_January 24, 2005_**

**_Los Angeles, California_**

She ran as fast as her feet could take her down the nearly-deserted alley. Only a lonely cat or dog could be heard. The woman, who was in her mid-thirties with dark-brown hair falling past her shoulders scrambled frantically through the streets hoping to come across a car or at least another human being. She knew all to well that what was chasing her sure as hell wasn't human: she helped create it.When she finally saw a parked sports car near the end of the alley, she started to believe that she could escape. Unfortunately for her, she didn't.

As soon as she was within three feet of the vehicle, something jumped in front of her. The sight wouldn't seem fearful: a young blonde female dressed in military fatigues, her long hair tied back in a pony-tail. Her green eyes were emotionless and cold.

"Doctor Atkinson...you know why I'm here."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the mere sound of itcaused the doctor to shriek in horror. She tried to run, but fell to the rough pavement as her feet failed her.

She looked up in pure terror as the girl drew her weapon, a small pistol.

"Doctor...I'm only going to ask you this once: Who was behind the experiments?"

The woman tried to crawl away, but was frozen in fear. "P.please...I don't know."

"You don't know? You had access to all of the higher-ups involved. You know something." The girl pointed her gun at the doctor's head. She appeared poised to pull the trigger when she recieved a radio message.

"Layla here."

_Have you found the target?_

"Yes..."

_Does she have any information that can be useful to us?_

"No...she claims to know nothing."

_Too bad...your orders are to terminate her and report back to base. _

"Affirmative. Layla, out."

The doctor screamed out as she felt the first bullet penetrate her chest. After the second shot, she lay motionless, her blood seeping from her body.

The teenager tucked her gun away and slipped into the vehicle. She started the ignition and sped off, hearing the screeching sound of police sirens in the distance.

**_September 1, 2005_**

**_Titan Tower_**

It seemed like a normal enough morning at Titan Tower. Robin was busy teaching Starfire a few things about Earth civilization. Beast Boy and Cyborg were locked in another epic struggle in their ongoing video game rivalry. The boys had graduated from racing games and had moved on to sports games, namely Madden '06.

"YES! TOUCHDOWN! GO BEAST BOY, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

Cyborg threw down his controller in frustration. "ARE YOU ALWAYS GONNA KEEP USING THAT CHEAP PLAY?"

Beast Boy had a good laugh at that. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it!"

Robin raised an eyebrow as the two picked up their controllers and began to battle again.

"Excuse me, Robin...but I do not understand the rules of this 'football'. And what is that strange object the warriors are carrying?"

"Well you see, Star, that thing that they're carrying is called a-"

Robin cut himself off when he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get the door."

As he passed through the hall to the door, he saw that Raven had emerged from her meditation and passed a disapprovingglance at the two video game fanatics in the living room.

When Robin opened the door, he saw a man dressed in a military uniform. With his many badges and awards on his chest, Robin could tell that he had seen many tours of duty during his time, and was of a rather high rank.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Robin? I'm General Charles Hanson, United States Army. This package is for you."

Robin took the FedEx package. "What is this?"

"I don't know...my orders were to simply deliver it to you. Good day, son."

Robin, curious as a baby with a new toy, opened the box immediately. Inside he found a DVD, along with a short letter.

_Teen Titans: _

_We desperately need your help. It appears that many of our top research scientists, as well as many others around the world, have been brutally murdured. These killings began nearly two years ago, but with each passing month more blood is shed. We have a few theories about who is responsible, but we desperately ask for your assistance in this investigation. Enclosed on the DVD we've sent you is information left by the latest victim: Doctor Erica Atkinson. We hope that you will find it useful._

_Corvalis Enterprises_

Robin's brow furrowed in confusion. "A buisness company? Why would a four-star general be delivering this?"

**Well...Good? Bad? OK? Think I should rot in the depths of hell for writing it? Please leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you soon if the reviews are at least somewhat positive. Andfor those of youwho prefer heavier reading, the chapters will get longer provided I have more time to write them.Later, peeps.**

**BDB...out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Phantom Bomb**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Somewhere near the Artic Ocean…**_

A young blond, seemingly unfazed by the extremely bitter cold, watched as the gate to her "home" slowly opened. Covered in immense amounts of snow and ice, the base was hidden very well in the rough, icy terrain. As she made her way inside, she heard only water dripping from the ceiling and hitting the floor with a soft patting sound. She soon found her way inside a large meeting room, decorated with only a few well-detailed maps of various places.

"Well…did you stop them?" A quiet voice emerged from the silence in the room. He stepped forward, revealing his small but muscular frame. He only stood about 5'7'', but his cold blue eyes appeared capable of intimidating even the largestof opponents. His hair, appearing to be blue as well, hung loosely around his face and down past his shoulders. Only several scars on his arms and neck blemished his creamy complexion.

"No, Cody. They sent the information to the Titans…" The girl looked down and away from the boy, who was only a year older.

"How did you fail?"

"By the time that I had arrived, they had already removed what we were looking for."

"Layla…I'm disappointed that you failed us, but none of it matters now. Once the Titans see the information on that disc, they'll fall right into our trap."

"Hehehe…when will I be able to eat the green one?" Another voice emerged in the room. The owner of this voice was tall and morbidly obese, wearing a pair of black overalls and combat boots. Dark brown hair was combed neatly on his head, arguably the only feature of this massive being that would come close to pleasing the eyes.

"Patience, Oliver…you'll have your chance. Many things must be taken care of first. Then, when this is over, eat what you please."

"Yes, sir!" The massive glutton extended his arms for a hug, which Cody quickly and coolly refused.

"What about me? You know I've had my eyes on that pretty little alien girl…I hear she's strong, too." Another voice, much deeper than the other boys, rose up. This one was slightly taller than Cody, and was exceedingly more muscular. His red hair was tied into a pony-tail in the back. His eyes, green and malicious, glared down at his commander for a reply.

"Paulo…I'm sure you have something in that dark, warped imagination in store for that girl, don't you?"

The hulking figure sported a sadistic grin."I do…but business comes before pleasure, sir."

"I'm glad you realize that…"

"Humph! Why put business before pleasure when you can mix them together?" A soft, feminine voice spat out in a slightly joking manner.

"Sakura, I already know what you're thinking and the answer is no. Leave Robin be…for now."

The girl rolled her honey-brown eyes and flung back a few strands of her strawberry blonde hair. While her comrades chose to wear a more tactical style of clothing, she chose to wear tight, short dresses that showed off the curves and shape of her body.

"Whatever…you're acting like _I'm_ the only one with an agenda here." Sakura flashed a cocky smile. "Aren't you the one who's all hung up on that insane Goth chick?"

Before Sakura could blink she had a pistol pressed against her forehead. "You say another word and I'll splatter what little brains you have left on this floor, understand?"

"Whatever." Sakura again rolled her eyes as Cody tucked the gun away.

There was a long silence as Layla looked around the room, apparently searching for someone.

"Where are Miguel and Angela?"

Cody chuckled slightly. "They are on their way to pay a visit to the other group of Titans. As for us…we leave at dawn for Jump City. Rest up."

With that order given, the five soldiers separated and headed for their living quarters.

* * *

**_Back at Titan Tower..._**

Robin walked back into the living room holding the mysterious package, where he was greeted by a loud screeching sound.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE TELEVISION?" He screamed as he looked around to his fellow Titans, who were equally stumped.

"We checked the Gamestation's Hardware, but everything is hooked up normal." Cyborg said as he tried to speak over the ungodly noise.

"We even tried to turn it off...Dude...who's that?"

Beast Boy pointed at the big screen television, which had gone from a blank black screen to a picture of a man sitting on what appeared to be a throne.

To call him a man would have actually been a stretch; he was only about five feet tall, with a round belly and puffed-up baby face. His hazel eyes looked nervous as someone came to powder his face. His outfit looked to be that of a military officer from 19th Century Europe, and was decorated with many extravagant medals.

"HOW CAN I DELIVER A SPEECH THREATENING WORLD CONQUEST IF I DON'T HAVE MY DAMN TELEPROMPTER? SOMEONE GET MY TELEPROMPTER?"

"Um..sir...we're on the air." The Napoleon-wannabe looked away from the camera for the moment to confirm it.

Then, with all the nervous energy seemingly settled, he turned to glare into the camera.

"CITIZENS OF JUMP CITY, I am General Charles Louis Mountbatten-Windsor, and I have come to claim this city in the name of..." The despot-in-training again looked away from his camera. "...well, there is no name for this Empire, since you are my first conquest. Maybe after the city surrenders you can join in the glory of helping me name it! Anyway, you have 2 hours to deliver me a representative who promises me the complete and unconditional surrender! If not, my army will engage in a full-on assault. Until I recieve your reply, I bid you good day."

As the transmission came to an end, the Titans were speechless. Stunned. Never before had the met an enemy so...so...strange.

"Someone should tell him to go back to his Saturday Morning cartoon." Raven said, pulling her hood down.

"What kinda army does this guy have anyway?" Cyborg was adjusting his weaponry, preparing for an all-out war.

"Friends...I do not believe that this villian is as harmless as he appears."

The Titans looked out of the window at the direction of Starfire's trembling hand. A fleet of nearly 200 Airships was preparing to decend over the city.

**_Next Time: The Titans face off with General Mountbatten-Windsor, but a far more powerful threat challenges Titans East. Can Titans of West and East both survive? _**

****

**Two things I wanted to state before I left..well now that I think of it three. One, I'm sorry for writing such a short chapter. As soon as my schedule allows me to do it, I'll give you longer chapters. Two, sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to update once a week. Third...I know that I said the antagonists for this story would be emotionless, so I bet you may ask why do they have any emotions at all, even if they are evil ones? That will be explained as the story progresses, I promise. Well, until next time...**

**BDB...out**


End file.
